Virtual Reality (VR) technology is a kind of computer-based simulation system, which can generate a simulation environment and provide user with an immersive experience through three-dimensional dynamic scenes and physical interaction.
In the related art, virtual reality glasses are generally cooperated with a mobile phone, a tablet or other electronic device of a user, to calculate, process and play virtual reality contents provided by the mobile phone, the tablet or other electronic device. However, since the functional components for performing calculation, processing and playing, the mobile phone, the tablet or other electronic device cooperated with the virtual reality glasses may generate heat during operation, and no effective heat dissipation structure is provided in the related art. Accordingly, the functional components of the virtual reality glasses might be damaged because of the heat, and the comfort felt by the user in usage of the virtual reality glasses might be affected.